Mystery of the Orcs
by TootsiePop7
Summary: Legolas Aragorn and Gimli find a mysterious cave. But what do they find inside...
1. The Cave

Hi! I'm miss-ferret. This is the first story I've ever written so it might not be that good. Anyway.Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters things or places mentioned in Lord of the Rings.  
  
It was a beautiful Saturday morning and Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli were out climbing the lush, green hills of Parth Galen. Gimli slipped, and slid all the way down the hill. Legolas and Aragorn only noticed when they got to the top of the hill and by that time, Gimli had gotten back on his feet and was waving his arms and yelling "Wait for me!"  
  
Legolas heard it and said to Aragorn "Hey! Where's Gimli?" They both looked down the hill and saw Gimli, feebly trying to get their attention whilst trying to catch a butterfly. Legolas and Aragorn both ran down the hill to get Gimli.  
  
When they finally did manage to get to the top (without Gimli falling) Gimli said, "Do you want to go down and get some lemonade?"  
  
Aragorn stifled a snarl of exasperation.  
  
Suddenly Legolas saw something strange, it was like a cave or something.  
  
"Hey!" he said. "What's that?"  
  
Aragorn looked up.  
  
"What?" he said, looking puzzled.  
  
"That," said Legolas, and pointed.  
  
"I don't know! How do you expect me to know?" said Aragorn irritably.  
  
"What's everyone looking at?" grunted Gimli.  
  
"That cave thing over there," said Legolas.  
  
"Cave? I don't.oh yes!" said Gimli, and his eyes brightened. "D'you think we could mine mithril from it?"  
  
"I don't know," snapped Aragorn. "I haven't been there."  
  
"Let's go see," said Legolas.  
  
Gimli was the first to head off for the cave, followed by Legolas, and last Aragorn.  
  
They stepped out of the bright sunlight and into the cave. It was very dimly lit, and they could see very little. Aragorn lit a torch and walked up ahead of Legolas and Gimli.  
  
"There's a long staircase here," he said, looking down. He was right; the stone steps stretched down what looked like a long distance. They couldn't tell exactly how far, as it got too dark at the end to see.  
  
"It looks very foreboding," muttered Aragorn.  
  
"I don't like it," said Legolas, and narrowed his eyes. "I can smell something foul.and I feel something as well."  
  
"I can't see!" Gimli protested. Aragorn and Legolas were completely blocking him. He pushed them both aside and looked down the shaft.  
  
"Looks intruiging to me," said Gimli, and without warning, began to stump off down the steps.  
  
"Gimli, come back!" said Aragorn. "We're leaving."  
  
But Gimli did not stop. He did not see the danger ahead of him until it was too late.  
  
"Gimli! Look out!" cried Legolas, but it was no use. Gimli stepped in a gap where there should have been a stair, tripped, and tumbled down into the darkness.  
  
There's the first chapter. I know, it's short but it's my first chapter ever. Please review! 


	2. The Mistake

Please read & review this chapter! It's probably better than the first chapter. Also, Thank You BlackKobra and bunny_luver for reviewing my first chapter!  
  
"Gimli!" cried Legolas as he jumped into the shaft closely followed by Aragorn. "We're coming!"  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Gimli. "HHHHEEELLLPPPPPP!!!!"  
  
THUD. He landed.  
  
THUD. THUD. Legolas and Aragorn landed with about a second difference. The room they landed in was dark, damp and cold. It was filled with skulls and bones.  
  
"Gimli," said Legolas "Are you okay?"  
  
"Fine, fine." said Gimli as he got up.  
  
Aragorn walked over to the wall, lighting a torch as he went. There was something written on the wall. "These are very strange markings." He said. "They say something in a different language."  
  
"What is it?" said Legolas "What does it say?"  
  
"I don't know.I can't understand it." He replied.  
  
"Let me see!" said Gimli jumping to try and see.  
  
"Gimli! watch out." said Legolas. "NOOOO!!" the torch flew out of Aragorn's hand and fell to the floor with a clang. Aragorn fell after that and Legolas on top of him. BANG. CRASH. BOOM.  
  
There was a roar coming from somewhere above them. "What was that?!" said Gimli, sounding startled.  
  
"I don't know." said Aragorn.  
  
They looked around.  
  
"Hmmm." said Legolas.  
  
After about five minutes, nothing happened so they went back to what they were doing. Gimli was very disgruntled that they weren't letting him see. All of a sudden, he yelled "RUN!"  
  
Everybody spun around to find at least a dozen orcs running at them. 


End file.
